You're out!
by SweetSweetCharity
Summary: Set about 7 or 8 years after the series so the boys are supposed to be about fifteen. Basically, in a fit of desperation Kyle comes out to Cartman and admits he has a crush on Stan. Insanity ensues. Eventual slash.
1. The birth of a nightmare

Hm…guess I should put one of those disclaimers in, eh? Like anyone would actually think that the creators of South Park spend their time on fanfiction. Hah.

Oh well, DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park, or any of its characters (duh, because if I did, Kyle and Stan would be all over each other xD).

"Ah fuck," murmured a drowsy, teenaged Kyle as he remembered that today was Monday. Which meant he'd have to spend another long week with Cartman.

For as long as Kyle could remember, Cartman had always been the prime source of his suffering. Providing him an endless supply of anti-Semitic comments, such as the infamous "dirty Jew" remark. After a while, Kyle had learned to accept-or at the very least tolerate his so-called friend's hateful comments as nothing more than colorful banter. The comments, as much as they infuriated Kyle, were not half as frightening as the comments he knew were awaiting him today.

Over the weekend, Kyle had made the earth-shattering mistake of revealing his best kept secret-his deep love for his friend Stan. Of course Kyle knew it was absolutely pointless, a silly, deep-seeded childhood crush that had never been extinguished. It could never be, for his dearest friend was quite plainly head-over-heels for the boys' fellow classmate, Wendy. The two had been an item since sometime in the previous year, and everyone was convinced that it was a match made in heaven. So in Kyle's deep desperation, and momentary lapse of judgment, he'd told Cartman. Who, immediately after hearing this secret, started cackling madly and said boldly, "I always knew you were a faggot, dirty Jew."

Which is why Kyle knew today was going to drag on forever. As he prepared himself for what terrible agony await him, Kyle murmured repeatedly, 'Jesus Christ, how could I have been so stupid?!?' all the while praying that somehow the mass of fat, known as Cartman, had forgotten his confession.

After getting dressed and gathering his books, a frazzled Kyle headed outside and down the long stretch of road that lead him to the bus stop that he'd met his friends at so many times before.

"Hey dude," Stan mumbled, followed by the traditionally incoherent banter from Kenny.

"Hey guys, where's Cartman?" Inquired Kyle. The boys responded that they hadn't seen him all weekend, and had absolutely no idea if he would be joining them this morning.

All of the sudden, the three boys witnessed something that was rarely, if ever, seen. Their 'dear ole' pal' Cartman was sprinting along the road, his rolls of fat jiggling all the while.

"Guys!" he shouted as he reached the bus stop. 'Oh fucking fantastic, the fatass is going to blab…' thought a very anxious Kyle.

When Cartman finally managed the long journey down the street, he looked tired and worn-out, although still managing to give Kyle one of those, 'Hah. You're screwed' looks. "Guys, guys, you'll never guess-" lucky enough for Kyle, before Cartman was able to finish his sentence, the bus rolled up.

"Oh thank G-d…" mumbled Kyle, boarding the bus. The ride to school was filled mostly with awkward silence, and the sound of Kyle nervously clicking his teeth-one of his bad habits. As the busy pulled up to the parking lot of their high school, Kyle's fears intensified. His mind was racing, and the only coherent thought was, 'I've got to make it through this day alive.' Nothing else, at this point, mattered to the teen.

"Kyle, wait up!" shouted Stan from across the hall. The two shared the same first period, and had since their days at the elementary school where it all began. "…What do you think Cartman was going to tell us this morning?" he gave his friend a quizzical glance.

Kyle's face turned scarlet, and his eyes immediately averted their gaze. Suddenly looking at Stan had become something Kyle just couldn't handle. "I, um…. I-I have no idea, dude. Knowing Cartman, it was probably nothing we better get to class," Kyle said, desperate to change the subject.

Stan nodded, "Yeah…you're probably right…." And then raced off to get to class.

For Kyle, the day had been one scare after another, and being almost outed countless times, Kyle couldn't take another minute of it. Thankfully, at that moment, the bell made its familiar sound and everyone raced out the door, anxious to escape the hell known as high school. Normally, Kyle would've been among them, because although he always scored well on tests, and received the highest marks of his pals, school was typically the farthest thing from his mind. Today however, his unbeknownst gratitude was for a different reason. And as he neared his house, he realized that something had been stuffed in his pocket a little while ago. Kyle reached in a pulled out a small note, folded messily. "Obviously it's the work of that fatass…." Kyle uttered, unfolding it carefully.

"No fucking way…" Kyle bellowed, "that dick." He stared at the note for a brief moment before attempting to comprehend the chicken-scratch. This time he decided it best to read the note aloud, "Kyle- I thought I should let you know that, to spare you, I didn't tell Stan." Kyle breathed a small sigh of relief, 'thank G-d,' though Kyle. His eyes bugged out as he read the rest of the note, "-But that doesn't mean I'm not going to tell him, you stupid Jew. HAHA! I'm actually writing an entirely different note to Stan, which is probably being delivered to him as you read this. IT'S TOO LATE, JEW BOY." After that, the note went into a long boast about how Cartman had succeeded in ruining Kyle's life, among other things.

Kyle collapsed, unable to hold in his sorrow anymore, he crawled into a ball and just lay there in the cold December snow.

Good? Bad? Utter crap? You tell me. But please, remember, this is my first fanfiction in…G-d only knows how long, so please be kind.


	2. Confession

"Oh my G-d!" sounded the familiar voice of his comrade and secret love as he neared closer to Kyle's temporary home, "What the hell happened?" Stan's tone clearly devoured by worry.

Kyle blinked. How long had he been sitting there? To Kyle it had felt like nothing more than a few minutes, max, but the look of horror on Stan's face gave the boy reason to think otherwise. He blinked rapidly for a few more moments before mumbling weakly, "How long have I been out here?" he asked to no one in particular.

Stan looked perplexed. He thought to further question his friend's strange behavior, but then immediately realized that while although Kyle was in no immediate danger, he ought to get indoors as soon as possible. Stan picked up Kyle with little protest from the other boy, partially because the action shocked Kyle, but also because Kyle was in absolute ecstasy being carried by his "beloved."

Once inside, a very worried Mrs. Broflofski ushered her boy to his room, and thanked Stan for helping him. Stan blushed slightly and said, "It was nothing." He then followed Kyle up to his room, and continued his interrogations from earlier that morning, although this time with much more compassion.

"So dude…" he began, "…what the hell was with Cartman this morning? He's being even more of a dick than usual to you. Did you piss him off or something?" Anticipating a drawn-out response, the teen took a seat next to the bed Kyle was resting on. His eyes showed patience and understanding, something that Kyle had always loved about him.

Kyle hesitated. Maybe, just maybe, he though, if he told Stan himself that the shock wouldn't be as great, and they'd still have a chance at staying friends. Multiple scenarios dueled in Kyle's head, of course he knew that Stan would flip and their friendship would be immediately buried, but he decided to remain optimistic. All of the sudden Kyle remembered the letter, and wondered why Stan hadn't said anything yet. Or maybe, Kyle prayed, that Cartman had been lying and hadn't actually written Stan a note. "Uh…I don't know. Say Stan…?" Kyle began.

"Yeah dude?" Said Stan smiling, "What is it?"

"Um…did Cartman give you any kind of note or something like it today?" He said, desperately trying to sound casual. His eyes filled with worry.

"Uhh…no, dude. Why?" Stan looked up at Kyle with genuine concern, okay; Kyle was definitely not acting like his usually funny self.

"Look Stan, I've got to tell you something…" His confession was interrupted by a loud knock at the door, followed by some muffled 'Hello's' and what seemed to be an invitation inside. Stairs creaked loudly as whatever it was that was intruding came closer. The boys listened intently to the sounds, hoping to hear the voice that went with it. The door blasted open, and in charged a rather flushed-looking Cartman.

"Oh good, you're here," He said looking at Stan, and then in Kyle's direction he mouthed, 'This is it, faggot.' Cartman stormed over to Kyle's side so that he was facing Stan, and said, "Someone in this room…." And then paused, trying to add effect, "…is a faggot!" he shouted, loud enough for the boys to hear, and loud enough to emphasize his point, but not quite loud enough for Kyle's parents to hear.

Stan's eyes went wide, and Kyle felt the tears began to stream down his face. He gave Cartman a look that said, 'this isn't funny. How could you?'

Stan spoke up, "What the fuck, Cartman? I didn't know you were gay…" he snickered slightly and nudged Kyle. Kyle's arm shook violently. He tried to keep his composure, but failed miserably.

"No! Not me!" Cartman bellowed furiously, "I was talking about the faggot right next to you!" he blurted out.

Stan blinked, unsure if what he'd heard was indeed correct. He looked up at Kyle quizzically. Kyle lowered his head and sighed. "Dude…Cartman's lying, right?" Stan tilted his head slightly, "He's just being an asshat, right Kyle?" When Kyle remained still and unresponsive, Stan had his answer. "Oh fuck…" said Stan. He got up quickly and raced out the door, followed by Cartman who was all the while shouting, "I told you, you dirty Jew! I told you I'd tell him!" A satisfied smile covered his large face.

So, what do you guys think? I know, it's short, but…I think I'm ending this chapter at a good point, eh…maybe nott though. Oh well, just please remember to comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Kyle really had time to process the even that had just taken place, the thundering sound of rapid foot-steps became apparent. Kyle rubbed his eyes with his sleeves, desperately trying to hide the tears.

"Kyle…?" Began Sheila as she made her way to the boy, "What happened with your little friends?" She continued anxiously, draping her arms around Kyle. Even though she wasn't sure exactly what was wrong, Sheila could sense the dire crisis that was brewing. Her eyes filled with worry and concern.

As Kyle finally began to take charge of the situation, he started to assess the situation. 'Okay…' he thought, 'maybe it didn't go quite according to plan, but that doesn't mean were not friends anymore, does it?' "Of course it does, dumbass!" Kyle said aloud, although he was entirely unaware of it.

"What what what?!?" shouted Sheila, momentarily unconcerned with her son's plight, she stood up, looked Kyle square in the eye and said, "You know I don't approve of such language!" Kyle eyes went wide. Had he said that aloud? Kyle hadn't noticed, he'd been to busy thinking of how a single event, one simingly small confession had destroyed a life-long friendship.

Later that evening, after his mother had excused herself, and told Kyle off once more for using such language, Kyle decided to reassess the situation once again. After coming the same sort of conclusions as the previous time tears welled up in his eyes, he huddled into the fetal position and cried. All the while being vaguely aware of the fact that someone was watching him from across the room.

Then came the sound of an all too familiar voice, "Uh…dude, what they hell are you doing?" The owner of the voice inched closer, hesitantly. Kyle's ears had picked up the voice perfectly, but the teen still refused to believe what he was hearing. He clumsily covered what he could of his face with his familiar green hat, the same one he'd had since he was seven or so. Kyle always did think it strange that he never outgrew it.

"Uhm…nothing…" Kyle chuckled, a slightly involuntary reaction, the kind one might experience after a particularly tramatic event. He closed his eyes, hoping that somehow he may disappear, or, that by some small twist of fate, time would stop. Just long enough to give him time to think. Of course, Kyle knew this was entirely impossible, but a boy could always dream, right?

Stan sctooted up to Kyle and wrapped his arm around the other boy, saying, "Look dude…I don't understand what's going on, or what the hell Cartman was going on about, and I won't pretend to, but…I know I shouldn't have abandoned you like that. Sorry." He smiled subtely, to let Kyle know that everything was going to be okay. Kyle took the action the wrong way, and began to snuggle up to Stan, leaning in closer to him until…

"GODDAMNIT KYLE, what are you doing?!?" Stan backed away quickly, without taking the time to stand up first. Kyle looked like a deer caught in the headlights. One minute, he'd thought everything was going to be okay again, now he was certain it would be the beginning of the end.

"Uhh…uhm! I thought you were-uh…Oh, I don't know!" Kyle shouted and then collapsed into a heap. His eyes filled with warm salty tears which dripped down plentifully on his cheeks and the now wrinkled jacket.

"Dude…that's so…" Stan paused, realizing what he was about to say wasn't probably the most sensitive remark right about now. In an attempt to avoid conrontation, Stan corrected himself by saying, "Never mind." Unbeknownst to Stan, Kyle had known all-too-well what his buddy had planned to say. Normally, the boys, which included Kenny and Cartman, made gay jokes like they were nothing. Now…well, now Kyle knew what would happen. One of the boys would slip up, by calling the other a fag. Realize the mistake, look at Kyle in horror, and begin to profusely apologize. Which isn't something Kyle wasn't too eager to have happen.

Of course, Kyle realized that Stan still didn't know the half of it, such as why Kyle had made a move on him. Of course, Kyle knew he had to tell him, and as they always say, no time like the present. Kyle took a deep breath, and mumbled, "It's now or never. You can do it. Besides, it's not like things could possibly get any worse." He then stood up, and sauntered slowly towards

Stan, being sure to make it obvious to the other boy that he wasn't trying to make a move on him.

"Look dude, I've got something else to tell you." He said, a defeated grin cloaked his face. "Remember what Cartman said earlier this afternoon?"

Stan's eyes bugged-out, "Of course, how could I forget?" he giggled quietly, another nervous reflex. He knew he was just being stupid, this boy that stood before him, who he'd know since they had been mere infants, this boy wasn't any different than he'd been last week, it was still the same Kyle he'd always cared about.

"Well, I…" He tugged anxiously at the hem of his shirt, "I like you." Before Kyle could see how Stan had reacted to this startling news, he had leapt up and turned around in the opposite direction, so as not to get even an inkling at Stan's reaction.

"Dude. What the fuck? Okay, first of all, turn the hell around." Stan gently strung his arms around the other boy, attempting to turn him back around. His eyes held a mix of confusion and worry. He looked at Kyle square in the eye and said, "I've got to know something…" He paused, "How long have you felt like this?"

Kyle's eyes looked marginally red from some involuntary crying. "Um…I don't know. Maybe a couple of months…" He lied. What was the point in telling him the truth? Nothing was going to come of it, Kyle wasn't stupid he knew they didn't have a chance in hell.

"Oh wow. Okay, dude, I've got to go…" Stan stood up, and quickly brushed his jacket off, followed by the most awkward of actions, a swift handshake. Stand wasn't sure why he'd done it, it just seemed like the right thing at the time. He then took his leave, shutting the door gently behind him. Which left Kyle alone, slightly frightened, unsure of what had just taken place and unknowing of the nightmare to come.

* * *

Author's note: I'm having my own little crush crisis right now (long story), and so i'm in a real funk and don't feel like writing, so this is probably the only thing you're going to be getting for a while from me. Terribly sorry, but, love sucks. D: So yeah, bare with me during this difficult time. 


End file.
